


Part of You

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Part of You

I don’t own Power Rangers. Thanks to Amy L for inadvertently giving me this idea. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

 

“He took extensive damage but the kidney on the right side of his body seems to have gotten the worst. It had to be removed.”

“Well that’s fine right? People have two kidneys,” Ziggy was slowly waking up and overheard Scott talking to what he guessed was a doctor.

“He only has one. There is scar tissue indicating he had it previously removed.”

“Don’t you have records?” There’s Flynn.

“Not if an operation wasn’t conducted in this hospital. I’m sorry. He’ll have to go on a donor waiting list.”

“What if he doesn’t get one?”

“He’ll be on dialysis every few days for the rest of his life.”

Ziggy assessed his body. He felt a bit sore but figured he was on meds to dull the pain. He finally opened his eyes and saw Dillon in a bed asleep next to him. Ziggy knew he only had one kidney so he honestly hoped they were talking about him. He didn’t know what Dillon had in him after Venjix got through with him but Ziggy wouldn’t want to see Dillon deal with going through a transplant. He’d seen first-hand how tough it can be for a body to accept a new organ.

Scott and Flynn walked through the door and walked to Ziggy’s side when they noticed he was awake.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” Flynn asked.

Ziggy nodded, “Not bad. What’s wrong with Dillon?”

Scott chuckled, “Don’t you want to hear about yourself first?”

“Dillon has just some bruised ribs and is pretty scraped up but he’s ok. He just hasn’t woken up yet,” Flynn explained.

Ziggy nodded, “Where’s Summer?”

“She’s getting a cast on her arm. Other than that she’s ok,” Scott informed.

“Good. Ok, what’s the diagnosis Doc?”

“No bones are broken but you are severely bruised and needed your kidney removed because it took too hard of a hit.”

Ziggy looked back toward Dillon before responding, “Ok. That’s fine.”

“Fine, Ziggy? You only had one kidney and you lost it!” Scott growled.

Flynn spoke up, “I’m sure he knows, Scott. Let’s go check on Summer.”

Ziggy soon fell back to sleep. When he awoke this time he found Dillon sitting on the side of his bed.

“Hey,” Dillon’s gruff voice spoke when he noticed Ziggy starting to move.

“Morning,” Ziggy answered.

“So tell me how you managed to lose a kidney. The first time. The others are assuming you sold it on the black market to get by.”

“Crossed my mind,” Ziggy blinked sleepily. “One of the girls at the orphanage was really sick and they couldn’t find a match. They couldn’t afford dialysis so I stole the meds she needed and gave her my kidney.”

“Alright. Why don’t you go back to sleep? I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Ziggy was feeling the pull of the medicine lulling him to sleep so he took Dillon’s advice and drifted off into a dream.

When he next awoke he saw Dillon back in the bed next to him and Summer pacing across the room.

“Summer?” Ziggy whispered.

“Oh you are awake! How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy. But better I think.”

“Good. You’ll have to stay here for a few more days but then you can come home.”

“What about dialysis?”

“Just once or twice until your new kidney kicks in.”

Ziggy gave her a puzzling look until she pointed at Dillon, “He was a match and about forced the doctor to perform surgery the second he found out.”

Ziggy smirked, “Sounds like him. Why don’t you go get some rest now? I’m sure pacing doesn’t help heal your arm.”

Summer frowned but nodded in agreement.

Later, Dillon woke up and glanced at Ziggy who was sitting up.

“You awake?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dillon.”

“No problem. You know I can’t form the megazord without you so I had to do something,” Dillon stuck out his tongue.

“Admit it, you just wanted a part of you inside of me,” Ziggy chuckled.

Dillon rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, I’m glad I could help.”

“What if you lose your other kidney like I did?”

“I’m sure Dr. K can just modify my body somehow. I’m already half mechanical anyway.”

“True, Mr. Cyborg.”

“Do you ever wish I was more human? I don’t even remember what it was like.”

“Your heart and soul is human. But you are fine as you are because you are _my_ cyborg.”

Dillon rolled his eyes again, a habit he seemed to have around Ziggy, but Ziggy also saw the added smirk creeping onto Dillon’s face.


End file.
